Su Primer Beso
by Neko Alyssa D
Summary: [LevixIsabel] Isabel nunca ha besado a nadie y se lo hace saber a Rivaille Ackerman, de pronto la chica se acerca a los labios del pelinegro y, bueno, Levi no se lo iba a negar [One-Shot]


Holaa! Universo, ya llego su Neko (?)

Saben que amo el LevixIsabel y pues ya tenía tiempo que no les prestaba atención, así que todos los fans de esta pareja repórtense, aunque seamos muy pocos yo sé que hay alguien por ahí que deseaba verlos juntos

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic está escrito en el periodo en donde Farlan, Levi e Isabel vivían en el subterráneo

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece

* * *

Levi limpiaba con meticulosidad su pequeña navaja mientras Isabel, quien estaba sentada a su lado en la pequeña sala, jugaba con el hilo que salía de su pantalón azul marino

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo cuando de pronto Isabel miro a Levi con las mejillas sonrosadas

Levi volteo a verla expectante; sabía que ella le preguntaría algo, era obvio, siempre se mantenía callada mucho tiempo cuando tenía una inquietud

\- Levi – susurro ella llamándole la atención

Levi se sorprendió, ella siempre lo llamaba Hermano o Aniki, jamás lo llamaba por su nombre

Aun así decidió no darle importancia

\- ¿Qué quieres, mocosa? – pregunto con la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba

Ella desvió la mirada, al parecer se había sonrojado

Levi estaba muy confundido de la actitud de Isabel, se suponía que ella era la típica chica gritona y confiada que le daba igual lo que los demás pensaban

Tal vez Levi no la conocía lo suficiente

Isabel volteo a verlo y se acercó un poco a su rostro

\- ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha besado? – pregunto sin mas

Levi la miro con curiosidad, al final decidió responder

\- Si – confeso el pelinegro

Isabel lo miro impasible y se acercó más al rostro de Rivaille

\- Oi ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el chico al sentir a Isabel muy cerca de él

\- Yo… jamás he besado a nadie – susurro ella

Levi se alejó un poco de la pelirroja, estaba sorprendido

\- Es solo que aún no conoces al indicado – dijo hablando como el típico hermano mayor

La chica bufo molesta y rodo los ojos

\- No quiero conocer al indicado

\- Entonces cállate, si no quieres conocer al indicado no tiene caso que hablemos de esto

Las lágrimas de Isabel amenazaban con salir, Levi aveces podía ser muy rudo con ella aunque no lo hiciera con la intención

\- No sabes a lo que me refiero

\- Entonces ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el ojigris

Isabel frunció el seño y jalo una bocanada de aire

\- Levi, bésame – dijo la chica pelirroja sin inmutarse

\- ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo idiota? – pregunto Levi con un leve sonrojo

\- Solo hazlo

\- Eres una idiota, no besare a mi hermana – le reprendió

La menor bajo la mirada y comenzó a sollozar

\- Es que ya no te puedo ver como a un hermano porque sé que no lo eres – replico Isabel

\- Tu decidiste llamarme así, tu decidiste volverme tu hermano – gruño el chico

Isabel no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar

Levi se sintió una mala persona, él realmente quería besarla pero no quería ser un pervertido por pensar así en ella

\- Promete que no se lo dirás a Farlan – susurro el pelinegro

Isabel no entendió a lo que se refería Rivaille hasta que él le levanto la barbilla suavemente y planto un casto beso en los labios de la ojiverde

Ella al sentir el suave tacto del mayor se sonrojo

Los labios de Levi eran dulces y suaves, tenían un ligero sabor a menta de la pasta de dientes

Isabel se sintió complacida y se separó unos centímetros de él, se sorprendió al sentir que Levi la jalo hacia su cuerpo para juntar sus bocas de nuevo pero esta vez más profundamente

Sus labios danzaban, Rivaille se sorprendió de lo bien que besaba la chica, aunque era algo tosca sus besos eran deliciosos para él

Isabel iba a hablar pero el hecho de abrir su boca le permitió a Levi meter la lengua a la cavidad de la pelirroja

Ella gimió y él gruño

Se separaron haciendo a Isabel protestar

\- ¿Por qué te det…?

Levi la interrumpió

\- Deberías usar tu lengua, Isabel, créeme cuando te digo que eso me gustaría mucho – susurro cerca de los labios de ella y la volvió a besar

Isabel hizo lo que este le pidió haciendo que gimiera complacido

Levi también metió su lengua y al momento que ambas lenguas se tocaron ambos gimieron

Se separaron de nuevo para recuperar el aire dejando que un hilo de saliva saliera de sus bocas

Muchos creerían que Levi se sentiría asqueado por el contacto humano, pero no era así, el realmente necesitaba eso

\- Isabel, ¿alguna vez han besado tu cuello? – pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

\- No, pero me gustaría que tú lo hicieras – gimió ella

Levi sonrió de lado, se acercó al cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo

Isabel gimió y acerco sus manos al cabello negro de Levi agarrándolo con fuerza

A pesar de que el solo dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello ella se sentía completamente excitada

\- Tú también deberías usar tu lengua – susurro para después soltar una risita

Levi también río y se alejo del cuello de ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo en los labios

De pronto Isabel sintió un bulto presionar contra ella, cosa que le sorprendió mucho

Isabel no era estúpida, sabía que Rivaile tenía una erección y la verdad es que eso la excitaba más, lo que le sorprendía era que Levi había tenido una erección solo besándola a ella

Sus besos se habían vuelto frenéticos, totalmente fuera de control y no les importaba

Isabel movió su mano a la entrepierna de Levi y este gruño separándola de inmediato

\- No estas lista para eso – ahí estaba de nuevo, el modo hermano mayor de Levi

Bueno, los hermanos no se besan como ellos lo hicieron

\- Pero… yo, en verdad quiero hacerlo contigo

Eso logro que la hombría de Levi exigiera la atención de la muchacha poniéndose mas duro, pero no lo haría, aun no

\- Te prometo que lo haremos, pero ahora no

Los ojos de Isabel se iluminaron, al menos él no le negó que lo harian

\- Levi – dijo ella

Estaban a punto de iniciar su segunda ronda de besos pero no lo hicieron porque Farlan entro a la habitación muy emocionado con una pequeña bolsa de dinero

\- Chicos, adivinen que… - sus palabras murieron cuando vio a sus amigos completamente sonrojados y despeinados en la sala

Levi le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Isabel para que no se le ocurriera abrir la boca

\- ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

\- No te importa – contesto Levi sin darle importancia

Farlan sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Isabel haciéndola sonrojar

Extrañamente Levi no se había dado cuenta de la acción cómplice entre ambos

\- Vale, preparare la cena y ustedes dense un baño de agua fría por separado, por favor...

* * *

 **Eso fue todo**

Que lastima que Isabel muriera en esa expedición y que Levi no le haya dado duro contra el muro ((mi maldad no tiene límites))

Bueno, estoy consciente de que hay más fans de **LevixFarlan** que de **LevixIsabel** pero, ¡oh vamos!, sé que hay alguien con el mismo amor hacia esta pareja que yo

Y si no pues jodanse t(-w-t)

 **¿Review?** a quien engaño, nadie shippea esto más que yo *Se va a un rincón*


End file.
